1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an actuating element for inserting and removing flat modules with locking elements by leverage into at least three switched positions. This invention also relates to a front system for a flat module having at least one such actuating element, an associated flat module, as well as a component support for receiving such flat modules with a front system, which can be inserted and removed by leverage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An actuating element for inserting and removing flat modules with an end element by leverage is known as the prior art from German Utility Model 299 22 725.1, which can be connected with a flat module and which has an actuating lever, which is rotatably seated at the end element.
The actuating element has a locking element which allows the removal of the actuating element by leverage in one switched position, and prevents this in another switched position. A defined actuation or relief of a positioning element integrated into an end element of such an actuating element does not occur.